Masquerade's Fate
by Alicewonderland013
Summary: (DRAMA not ANIME) OOC/AU. For Ritsuka Echizen taking on the world was her everything. She threw away from childhood for it & invented The Empress. But because of her dad, she was forced to go to Japan & attend high school. She wanted nothing to do with the strange island or its people, but the only way for her to leave it is to play tennis, which she HATE as much as boys. (FEM!Ryo)
1. The Arrival (part 1)

**STARTING A WHILE AGO, I WAS HOOK ON CHINESE DRAMA. I WAS INSPIRED BY THEM TO GIVE THIS A TRY.**

 **THIS IS THE 2.0 OF THE ORIGINAL ONE BECAUSE I FELT AS THOUGH I COULD have MADE IT BETTER.**

 **IT WILL TAKE PLACE IN** _HIGH SCHOOL_ **, not MIDDLE SCHOOL BECAUSE I REALLY PREFER HIGH SCHOOL OVER MIDDLE SCHOOL.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Key -**

 **.**

 **" _Thanks_ (ありがとう)" = " _Thanks_ = in English (ありがとう) = in Japanese**

 **_{ - " Thanks. " - }_** = Phone call

 ** _[Thanks]_** = Typing

 _'Thanks'_ = background song

 **XxX** = Change scenes in Flashback

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **(DRAMA not ANIME) OOC & AU - For Ritsuka Echizen, taking on the world was everything to her. She threw away from childhood for it & invented The Mask Maiden. But because of her dad, she was forced to go to Japan & attend high school. She wanted nothing to do with the strange island or its people, but the only way for her to leave it is to play Tennis with boys, which she HATE.**

 **.**

 **Since a young age, Ritsuka Echizen had always love tennis. Everything about the game had captured & attracted HER everything, but after what happened in China in December, she realizes something "No matter how hard girls try & work at it, they will always be looked down upon. And because of that, they will forever be 2nd rank..." Because of that, Ritsuka has stopped playing tennis & taken it seriously. Can attending Seigaku & consistently being surrounded by boys help open her eyes and remind her of what she had forgotten?**

 **As Ritsuka lived in the new strange place, known as Japan, and with the loud, short temper, group of tennis players, she found herself being suck into their world and learning what does it mean to have true friends. But regardless of how much Japan is growing on Ritsuka, she always seems to find herself being reminded that Japan is not her home and that her place belongs to the world - taking it on. When given the chance to leave that resort island, would Ritsuka take that chance by the arm, saying goodbye to Japan, her new friends, and the New Her for good. . . or would Ritsuka finally embrace her Japanese side and pick up the racket again?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Masquerade's Fate**

 **.**

 **Genius 1 - The Arrival  
** **-** _Part 1_

 **.**

It was April 1, Monday 2014, when a plane landed in Tokyo, Japan. Among the many people at the airport, there was a fifteen years old girl, with a guitar on her back and one of her hands holding a bag. She made her way to the North Exit. When she was out outside, she stopped and looked up at the bright sky, placing a hand on her hip, " _ **So this is the land of the Samurai...**_ **(これはサムライの土地です...)** " announced the young, woman, in English.

 _ **"~~~~ Fi-ght evil by the moonlight~ W-in love by day-light... ~~ "**_

All of a sudden, her cell phone started playing Sailor Moon's theme song, and that could only mean one thing for the young teen.

 ** _"~~ ... Ne-ver running from a reach fight... ~"_**

She took the phone out of her pocket, and gave a light cough, " _ **Yes? Hello~**_ **(はい？こんにちは~)** "

 ** _{ - " Ritsuka~ " - }_**

" ** _Oh. Mom, it's you._** **(ああ。ママ、それはあなたです.)** "

 _ **{ - " Ritsuka! Honey, you're in Japan now, not America; you need to start speaking Japanese! " - }**_

"... _ahem_... My bad."

 _ **{ - " Ritsuka, honey, when are you arriving in Japan? Your father and I can't wait to see you, again. " - }**_

"I'm already here. I just got off of the airplane a few minutes ago."

 _ **{ - " Really? Great~ Make sure you go straight to Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden, alright? Your father going to pick you up there. " - }**_

That caught Ritsuka off guard, "T-The ' _Tennis Garden'?_ But why? I don't even play tennis, anymore."

 ** _{ - " Ohh?! Didn't your father tell you? Hyotei Academy is a Boarding School. " - }_**

Ritsuka leaned forward, "Seriously?! But what does that have to do with meeting at a tennis park?"

 _ **{ - " It's because your father was once a hot-stop tennis pro, so he thought that it would be a good idea to see his daughter at a tennis garden. Make sense? " - }**_

Ritsuka blinked own and then twice, "Well... alright, then. Uhh... I guess that find, but do you think it would be alright if I go sightseeing, and maybe do a little bit of shopping before I go to the Tennis Park? This is my _only_ second time in Japan, after all."

 _ **{ - " Well alright. Just don't keep your father waiting too long, alright? He'll be there around 3:20 " - }**_

Ritsuka smiled, "Kay~ Thanks. I'll see you soon~" and just like that, Ritsuka hanged up her phone. Ritsuka then checked the time on her iPhone. _'2:45, huh...? I guess I got time...'_ Ritsuka looked at her left, at a bullet train stop and started making her way over to it.

* * *

Ritsuka stood inside of a train, holding onto a bar, reading a book titled, _' Japan's Hot-Spot'_ while trying to ignore the barking of some college students. "Idiot! You don't even know what kind of grip you're using. That's the Western Grip," stated a college student.

"Western Grip?" asked another.

"Yeah. Just like holding a hand."

"Holding Hands?"

 **"Wrong, wrong!"** went the rest.

As Ritsuka was forced to listen to all of this, she thought to herself, _'What a bunch of morons!'_

"Eh?" asked the first one.

Ritsuka removed the book from her face, only to see a girl, around her age, being pick on by the college students. The girl had long black hair and was wearing a sweater and a pair of blue jeans. Ritsuka didn't understand why she couldn't speak up for herself. Ritsuka could only assume what the girl was trying to say is, _"Please stop!"_

"Can't hear you!" stated the first college student.

"Hahahaha!" went his friends.

"This person must be mute," stated another college student.

"Ha! Who knows." All of the college students started laughing again, as their leader, the one who won't shut-up, swing his racket in front of the girl's face, knocking down her papers.

Ritsuka looked around at the people around them and saw that everyone was quiet. _'Why is no one making a sound?'_ **(1)** Ritsuka then looked back at the girl chew the inside of her cheek, trying to hold back to urge to mouth-off to them. _'I really shouldn't, I really should... but again...'_ After about a few seconds, she gave up. "Hey!" Ritsuka called out.

Everyone looked at Ritsuka, including the college students, who was standing across from her.

"Do you guys mind? You're too noisy."

"What?" asked the first one, taken several steps towards Ritsuka.

His friends did so, and one even scans her up and down, "Man, who does she think she is, telling you to shut up? And just take a look at how she's dress!" he chuckled.

"Yeah."

Ritsuka looked down at her clothing. It was true, what she had on was something that most girls, even in high-school, wouldn't normally wear, but wish they did. Ritsuka was wearing a short-sleeve, blackish-gray shirt - with a Yin&Yang symbol on it, reddish-burgundy jeans, a pair of white sneakers, and a plaid purple, western scarf wrapped around her shoulders. There was a simple, black choker around her neck and a white, female, fedora with a black ribbon wrap around it on her head. And to top her outfit together, Ritsuka had on a pair of black, long sleeve gloves that reach her upper arm and had holes for her fingers to be shown. Ritsuka looked back at the high-schoolers, place a hand on one of her hips, and move the other one up and down her body, "What are you talking about? From where I'm from, this is considered hot."

The college student smirked, as the girl, who tried to speak earlier, just blushed, _'Wow! You don't see styles like that around here. Who is she? She's so beautiful,'_ the girl thought to herself.

The leader of the college student lifting Ritsuka's chin, "And where would that be?"

Ritsuka smiled, "America, land of the free expression."

"Oh," the leader of the group decided to lean over Ritsuka, putting his arm on her chin, "Is that a fact, now? So~, when are you graduating from High School?"

Ritsuka shoots him a glance, with her amber eyes, _'Unbelievable! This guy can't honestly be hitting on me, could he?'_ Ritsuka thought to herself, before using one of her hand to slap the man's tennis racket to the grown.

"HEY!" The man looked down and saw that his racket is now on the flour.

Ritsuka crosses her arms, "Hate to break it to you- no, stretch that, I would L~O~V~E to tell you that I don't date losers; especially the ones who don't even know the bases."

"Tsk! Oh, shut up! Like I would ever seriously asked out a high schooler, " the man reached down to pick up his racket when Ritsuka stated...

"That's the Western Grip," Ritsuka pointed while leaning against her pole.

 **"Eh?"** all of the college students looked at her.

"The one you were talking about was the Eastern Grip."

"Eastern Grip?" asked one of the leader's friends,

"Don't feel so bad. It's really common, much like people like you," Ritsuka smirked. All of the leader's friends started laughing, as he got on his feet and was about to land a hit on Ritsuka when suddenly, the subway stop. Ritsuka flipped some of her hair to the side, "I would love to continue our little conversation, but I have places to be and people to meet!" Ritsuka started to make her way to the exit but was grabbed by the wrist by the man she belittled. "Hmm?"

"Not so fast, woman. I'm not done with you yet!" the college student pulled Ritsuka outside.

* * *

To Ritsuka's surprise, the moment when they left the station, they ended up at tennis park. "Can I have my wrist back, please!?" Ritsuka barked. The guy stopped and let go of Ritsuka's wrist. "Thanks..." The moment when the man turned around, Ritsuka took that chance to slapped him across the face, "... Don't. Pull. Me. Around!" Ritsuka glanced up at the man.

The man looked down at her and put his hand in a fist. He was about to hit Ritsuka with it, went he caught himself. He smirked, "Consider yourself lucky that I don't hit girls." Ritsuka just blinked at his comment, as if she heard it before.

"Why am I here?" Ritsuka looked around at the guys and was there. Her eyes landed on the girl from the subway, _'Why is she here?'_

"Since you love to mouth off so much, I brought you to a tennis park so that you put your money where your mouth is?"

Ritsuka looked back up at the guy who tried to hit on her.

"What, are you shaken now?" the man sneered.

"Not interested!" she crossed her arms.

...

"What?" asked one of the other college students.

"I said that I'm not interested," Ritsuka looked at that college student with an emotionless face, "Plus..." Ritsuka looked back at the leader of the group, "... I'm not an athlete?"

"... Your kidding, right?" the man sneered.

Ritsuka shook her head, "No, I'm just not an athlete," Ritsuka started walking away, when...

"HEY! You can't just walk away!"

Ritsuka continued her walk, "Sure I can. After all, I'm not interested in you or tennis," Ritsuka finally stopped when she was meters away from them. "If there's one thing I can't stand more than tennis, that would be boys who think they're men..." Ritsuka looked over her shoulder and shot the college students and the one girl with her rare eyes.

* * *

Ritsuka sat on a bend, inside of the tennis garden, typing something on her phone. _**[Cherry blossom ]**_ _'I think they're called 'Sakura', here, in Japan... Should I say sakura or cherry blossom...?'_ "Sakura... cherry blossom..." Ritsuka put both of her hands on the side of her and lower one of them but rise the other one, "Sak-ur-a..." Ritsuka then tilted the scale the other way, "Cher-ry blos-som..." _'The difference is one syllable and I guess it really depends on how long the music's going to be.'_ Ritsuka sighed and opened her guitar out of its case, which she had left on the ground. Ritsuka then put it on her lap and started stringing...

 ** _" ~ Sakura~! "_**

 _'Okay... Now let's try the English version...'_

 ** _" ~ Cherry Blossom~! "_**

Ritsuka started tapping on her guitar, _'Okay... that sucks. I guess I'm saying Sakura... but should I sing it in Japanese or English?'_

.

* * *

.

A group of three guys, all with their tennis bags, were running through Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden as if they were in a hurry.

" _Hhh_... _hhh_... Senpai... please... SLOW DOWN!" cried the one in the back - with the black, wavy hair.

"Oh, stop crying, would ya, Akaya!" demanded a guy with the light, brown hair.

"You know, we wouldn't be lost if you would have just stop and asked for direction in the first place, Bunta!" stated a guy with dark skin and no hair.

"We're not lost! We're just running late, that's all!"

"Err! Well, I hope we won't be late for much longer!" whined Akaya, "Because I _really_ don't want to miss Tezuka's match!"

The guy with the dark color skin stop in his tracks, "Hey, why don't we just ask them, for direction?" he pointed towards a Ritsuka, who was on the other side of a tennis court fence. Without wasting time, they all started making their way towards her.

* * *

When they turned the corner, Akaya took a step forward. "Excuse me, Mis-"

Sakura by: Che'Nelle (English)

 ** _" ~ Sakura. When I see it all hit the ground,_**

Ritsuka started playing her guitar and singing, catching the guys off guard.

 ** _My heart gets weak,  
'Coz that dream that you and I had made_**  
 ** _Is still so clear in me...!  
_** ** _.  
_** ** _And I wonder if that day will come,  
_** ** _Where we could make it real,  
_** ** _Baby will I ever see you,  
_** ** _Sakura will I breathe again...!? ~ "_**

Ritsuka stopped singing and took out her phone, typing something on it. _'Not half bad, but needs a climax.'_

The guys stared blankly at the girl in front of them, not knowing what to say. Finally, the guy with the brown hair took a step forward, walking towards Ritsuka. "Pardon..." Ritsuka looked up at the teen walking towards her. When the teen was in front of Ritsuka, he asked, "Do you think that you can point us in the direction towards Hyotei Academy?"

That caught Ritsuka attention, _'Hyotei?'_

"See here, my friends and I are on our way there, right now," he looked over his shoulder and looked at his two friends, "But my friend with the shave hairdo got us lost."

The guy with no hair and dark shin blinked, _'I... ME?!... B_ _unta, you got some nerve._ _'_

"So, do you think that you can show us the way?" Bunta, the guy with the light brown hair, looked back at Ritsuka and smiled.

Ritsuka just stared at him.

"Senpai...!" Akaya called out. He started walking towards Bunta and Ritsuka, with the other guy joining him, "I don't think that she speaks Japanese."

"Huh?" Bunta turned around, "But she looked Japanese. And besides, Jackal, says we should ask for direction," Bunta looked at the guy with the dark skin.

"I did, not there's no point in asking someone who doesn't speak our language," Jackal answered.

"Yeah, but-"

"No, I speak Japanese," Ritsuka answered, with her leg crossed.

...

All of the guys looked down at her. "B- But you were just singing in English?" Akaya pointed.

"Yes, but it _is_ possible to speak more than just one language, right?"

"... S- So can you tell us where to go?" Jackal asked.

Ritsuka chewed the inside of her cheek and took out a GPS. "Hyotei high, was it? Ritsuka typed in some coordinates before showing it to them, "This where you're going?"

The guys looked at it, before Jackal nodded, "Umm."

"Great," Ritsuka got up and put her guitar back in its case, "Then let's go," Ritsuka swung the strap over one of her shoulders and pick up her bags. _'I'm not waiting forever, so goodbye, old man~.'_

"Wait, you're coming with us?" Bunta asked.

"Yes. I'm going there too," Ritsuka answered bluntly, "Matter of a fact, I'm going to be attending that school."

* * *

Ritsuka and the group of boys walked through the stress of Tokyo, while Akaya carried one of Ritsuka's bag. "No way, I still can't believe that you're going to that preppy, rich, boarding school," Akaya stated.

"'Preppy'?" Ritsuka repeated, taking her eyes off of her GPS and putting them on Akaya,

"Yeah, they're totally stunk up. _**Especially,**_ Adobe Keigo," Bunta answered, with disgust written all over his face, "After all, he's not called the _King of Hyotei_ for nothing."

"Hmm... So then, which school do you guys go to?"

"We go to Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku," answered Jackal, "Just like with Hyotei and Seigaku, Rikkai is also a boarding school."

"I see..." The group of four stop at a crossroad and waited with the crowd of people. Ritsuka looked at the people around her, _'What's with this number and the size of the crossroad? It's like three or four times the sizes of the one in America! And why are some of them going diagonally?'_ **(2)**. When the traffic lights turned red **(3)** and the little red man on the crossroad sign switch to blue **(4)** , all of the people started walking forward. "The school should be on the other side of that building," Ritsuka pointed at the building in front of them.

* * *

When they were in front of a school's gate, Akaya, Bunta, and Jackal bowed in front of Ritsuka, **"Arigato!"**

"..." Ritsuka blinked, "... Umm... You're welcome...?" With that being said, all four of them entered the school grounds and went their sperate ways. Instead of going to the main office, like Ritsuka was supposed to, Ritsuka instead wonders around the front of the school, taking in all that she saw. There were short, small flowers planted on the dirt, next to the sidewalk, while taller ones were behind them. Because of the cherry blossoms from the trees, the air had an aroma of cherries, and the grass was well-taken care for. The building that was in front of Ritsuka was a two or three story building, that could have been mistaken for a mansion. _'Wow...!'_ Ritsuka laughed, _'Talk about a school! And here I thought that the one in America and Europe was something!'_ "Haha!" Ritsuka couldn't help but smile brightly. To her, at the moment, she felt like a little kid who was being taken to her first waterslide.

Ritsuka straightened herself and took a step forward, making her way to her new school.

 _ **"R- Ring! Ring! Ring!"**_

Ritsuka stopped before she could take the second step and put on a confused look. She took out her phone and check the collar ID. To her discomfort, it turns out to be her father. Ritsuka sighed and answered the call, putting her phone next to her ear, "Yes...!" Ritsuka greeted drily.

 ** _{ - " Ritsuka...! Where are you?! I can't find you at the airport. " - }_**

Ritsuka removed the phone from her ear and put it on speaker. "The WHERE!?" _'I thought you were waiting at the tennis garden.'_

 ** _{ - " The. Air. Port...! So, where are you? -"}_**

Ritsuka sighed, " **Not** at the airport, for starters. I'm at my school, Hyotei."

 _ **{ - " WHAT?! What are you doing there?! " - }**_

Ritsuka tilted her head, "What are you talking about? Aren't I suppose to be here? This _is_ the school I'm transferring to."

 _ **{ - " No, you're not! You're going to**_ _ **Seigaku, my old school.**_ _ **" - }**_

"What!? Forget it! I'm not going there!" Ritsuka placed a hand on her hip.

 _ **{ - " Oh, yes you are! I already registered you there, so you're going!**_ _ **" - }**_

"... _sigh_... And why would you do a thing like that!? I happen to quite like the school I was attending, up until now, so again: WHY WAS I TRANSFER!?"

 _ **{ - " Jeez! Scream a little bit louder, why do ya! I don't think that the people in the States could have heard you clearly enough! Really,**_ _ **you're such a Drama Queen.** **" - }**_

"I'm a per-form-er...! What did you expect?"

 _ **{ - " A 'performer', huh? Hahaha! You know, it wasn't that long ago that you said that you were a tennis player. " - }**_

Ritsuka rolled her eyes, "Get to the point, old man!"

 _ **{ - " Okay, okay, okay... Man, you know, you're becoming more and more like your mother, by the minute... Well, for starters,**_ _ **you'll be living at** **Seigaku and attention all of your normal classes, like math, science, and all of that stuff there. But you'll be taking your video- music-**_ **whatever-you-call-it _class at Hyotei. So, how does that sounds to you? Oh... and don't worry about the distant; I already check. The schools aren't that far away from each other. It's only about five miles, apart, so if you take the train, you should make it there in about a few minutes to ten at most. " - }_ (5)**

Ritsuka widened her eyes, _'Wow...'_

 _ **{ - " So why don't you tell me where you are so that I can come and pick you up! " - }**_

Ritsuka put back in her emotionless face and answered, "No need. I can get there myself."

 _ **{ - " HUH...!? What are you talking about!?**_ _ **" - }**_

"Exactly as it sounds. I'm going to Seiguk- or whatever it called, on my own."

There were silent on the other line for a period of time, before Ritsuka father answered, _**{ - " Find! Have it your way! Just make sure that you're on time for your four o'clock meeting.**_ _ **" - }**_

"Kay~!" and just like that, Ritsuka hang up on her father and turned around, making her way to the gate, _'Right now is 3:43 and the subway will take me there in about ten minutes, so I should make it on time.'_

 _._

* * *

 **Word Count: 3,884**

* * *

 **Japan REAL facts...  
.**

 **1) It is considered rude to talk or eat on subways.**

 **2) The crossroads are let's countless of people go across at a time, so they must be big.**

 **3) The traffic lights are Blue, Yellow, and Red. Blue: Go, Yellow: slow down, and Red: stop. The lights go right to left, not up to down.**

 **4) The crossroad lights are a little red, anime man and a little blue man. Red meaning waits, while blue means cross.**

 **5) Trains go a speed of** **320 km/h** ( **200 mph** ).

* * *

 **Date - 2018, Jan 26**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW, Follow, Favorite!**


	2. The Arrival (part 2)

**Key -  
** **.**

 **" _Thanks_ (ありがとう)" = " _Thanks_ = in English (ありがとう) = in Japanese**

 ** _{ - " Thanks. " - }_** = Phone call

 ** _[Thanks]_** = Typing

 _'Thanks'_ = background song

 **XxX** = Change scenes in Flashback

 **.**

* * *

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Masquerade's Fate**

 **.**

 **Genius 1 - The Arrival  
** **-** _Part 2_

 **.**

Ritsuka stood in front of a school's gates, reading the name on the sign. "Seigaku High, Boarding school, huh?" Ritsuka looked back at the gate and then at the school beyond it. Without so much as backing an eyelash, Ritsuka walked through the gate. As she walked down the pavement, Ritsuka looked at the people around her. The boys were wearing a white dress shirt and striped tie, with a navy blazer over it, while the girls had a very similar outfit. The only difference between their uniforms was that the boys' had pants and the girls were wearing a modus length skirt. _'Odd, I excepted it to be cuter.'_

Ritsuka then drew her eyes to the land she was stepping on. The grass wasn't that green, but there were lots of pink-colored trees. The flower beds have very small flowers, that people had no problem using as a trashcan if they were not littering everywhere else. And the main building in front of her was an old looking building that was three-story tall. On the roof, Ritsuka could see a fence surrounding that area. _'So this is the school my old man went to... It's nothing compared to Hyotei! ..._ sigh _... If only I could go there.'_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Two really pretty girls walked down the hallway, towards the main exit. One of them had long, straight black hair and the other had curly brown hair. The only difference between the uniform they were wearing was that the girl with the black hair had on a strip gold-colored bow and the girl with the brown hair was wearing a purple, gray, and teel one. "You got to transfer to **_ATAP_** , Nikki-chan. Then I'll have someone to talk to," the girl with the black hair begged.

"I don't know, Chizuru-chan," Nikki, the girl with the brown hair, put on a worried look, "I don't think it would be the right fit for me."

"But, Nikki-chan...!" Chizuru, the girl with the black hair, reached for the exit door and was about to pulled it opened when someone on the other side pushed it. The moment when the door opened, the school bag that Chizuru was holding fell to the ground. "HEY...!"

"Hmm?" Ritsuka, the person walking in, looked down at Chizuru.

"Watch where you're going!" Chizuru barked.

"Why?"

...

Chizuru got to her feet and stood by Nikki's side, looking at Ritsuka. "Sorry, but what was that?" Chizuru narrowed her eyes at Ritsuka.

"I asked why should I watch where I'm going when I was just opening the door and trying to get in?"

Nikki pouted, "You could at least say you're sorry."

Ritsuka turned her head to faced the girl with the brown hair, "But why? It wouldn't be right for me to say that I'm sorry."

"..." Nikki bit her lip.

"How I see it, a person should only ever apologize when they feel sorry, and the fact of the matter is that I don't."

"... But it's still rude not to!" Nikki leaned forward.

"And lying would be so much better, how?" Ritsuka widened her eyes.

"But you're not ly-"

"If I'm not mistaken," Ritsuka walked over to the side and looked at the space between the girls and the door, "You were trying to open the door from one end, but I was trying to open it from the other, right?" Ritsuka looked at Chizuru.

Chizuru nodded.

"And because the door open inwards, and not outwards, you're bag ended up being knock down, right?"

Again, Chizuru nodded.

"So why should I apologize when it's not my fault, but fate and the door's fault because the only way to open it is to push it inwards?"

"..."

"Plus, if the rule had been reversed, I would never accept an apology from you, because you have nothing to feel sorry for."

Both girls stared at Ritsuka, not knowing what to say anymore.

After a few moments of silence, Ritsuka continued her walk, leaving the girls.

...

"Who was that?" Nikki suddenly asked.

"Don't know, but she sure doesn't act like a Japanese," Chizuru answered, with her arms hugging her bookbag.

* * *

Ritsuka stood in front a door, with a sign to the side that read - Headmaster's office. She took out her phone, and read the time on it. 4:02. _'Well, aren't I a lucky one.'_ She knocked on the door.

 _"Yes, come it."_ answered the man, on the other side.

Ritsuka opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

The man, in the armchair, looked up, "Oh, is there anything I could help you with?"

"Pardon, but I'm Ritsuka Echizen. I have a meeting with you at 4:00."

"Really?" the man looked at his computer and type something up. "Yes... Yes, you are on here, Echizen _-san_."

 _' '_ -san'? _What does that mean?'_

"You're just on time. Please, have a seat," the man offered a hand, towards the seat, across from him.

Ritsuka did as the principal suggested, and took a seat, putting her bag and guitar on the floor.

The man got out of his seat and went for the filling-cabinet. Instead of opening one of the dressers, as Ritsuka expected him to do, the principal grab a file from the top of it, and then went back to his seat. He took one look at it and then smiled, "I have to say, I'm very impressed with your record, Echizen-san. It's not every day, that someone of your caliber shows up at our school."

"Really?" Ritsuka didn't sound surprised, nor did she wanted to answer, but knew that the only way to get this conversation over with is to give short answers that show that she is paying attention.

"Yes, it's all very impressive." the man chuckled, "You have an IQ of over 200, you're always in the top of your classes, you speak more than one languishes, and... it just so happen that you skip a few grades. Not to mention that you got a full scholarship so that you could attend our Seigaku," the man looked up at Ritsuka, "But according to this, it said that you have a bit of a habit of skipping classes and being late for them. Because of that, you were held back many years. Is that true?"

"Yes," Ritsuka shot the man an _I-don't-care_ face.

The headmaster widened his eyes. He was not expecting such a blunt answered, "Ah... _umm_... It also said here that you used to be a student a Hyotei Academy, one of our rival schools; is that true?"

"Umm," Ritsuka nodded, "Hyotei was the name of the elementary and middle school I went to. I didn't want to say in one country, so I decided to become a National Student and study in Hyotei's sister schools, across the world "

"Ah, yes. Just double checking," he waved the file in the air, before dropping his smile and asking, "Oh, and I have been wondering, but why are you going to Seigaku when you have been attending Hyotei for so long? Oh...! But don't get me wrong, we are more than thrilled to have such a gifted prodigy attention our school, but really... why?"

Ritsuka blinked, "Simple, it's because my old man decided to transfer me at the last minute, against my wishes."

"Ah," the principal was whether quite disappointed and surprised to hear that, "I- Is that the only rest why?"

"Umm," Ritsuka gave a firm nod as she continued to stare at the principal with that same, emotionless face.

"So what you're telling me that you have no interested in _**my**_ school, what-so-ever?" all happiness from the man's voice vanished and he made a serious face.

"Yes," Ritsuka crossed her leg.

"And if it wasn't for your father, you would be in Hyotei?"

"Yes."

"I see," the Headmaster looked down at the file again, "Then I guess it's a shame that you can't leave Seigaku."

Ritsuka tilted her head, "And why not? I'm only going to be here for a few months at most."

"You can't go because I need to accept your transfer form," he smiled at Ritsuka, "So without me, you're not leaving."

Ritsuka crossed her arms, "And why, might I ask, are you so dead set on making me stay. Wouldn't it be better for you if I were to go? After all, I'm not a team player."

The man chuckled, "Echizen-san, there are so many things that you need to learn about Japan before you should ask such a thing. Really, do you know how had Seigaku would look if I were to let such a gifted mind go to our rival school?" the man leaned forward, "So please, let's try to be friends."

Ritsuka smiled sweetly, "You're right."

"Good~!" The man leaned back, "I'm so glad that you-"

"I don't know much about Japan, yet, so let me ask you. If I were to get myself in **_so much trouble_** that you would have no other chose but to kick me out, what would have then?"

"..."

Ritsuka smirked, leaning forward, "Wouldn't it be _**bad**_ for Seigaku if something were to _**ruin**_ its name?"

"..." The name forced a firm smiled and shock a piece of paper in front of him, "Would you like to see your schedule, Exchien- _san_?"

Ritsuka backed her eyelashes, "Love to~!" and took the paper.

.

 **Seigaku's student Echizen Ritsuka's schedule**

 **Gender - F *** Grade - 10th *** Birthday - Dec. 24, 1998 *** Dorm Room - C-09**

.

.

 **Breakfast | 7:00-8:20**

 **1 | Mathematics | 8:30-9:25 1-A  
** **2 | Science | 9:35-10:25 1-A  
** **3 | Japanese History | 10:35-11:25 1-A  
** **4 | Japanese |** **11:35-12:30 1-A**

 **Lunch | 12:30-1:10  
** **Clean up | 1:10-1:30**

 **5 | Home Economics |** **11:35-12:30** (navy) **1-A  
** **5 | Physical Education/Health | 11:35-12:30** (ivory) **1-A  
** **6 | English | 2:35-3:30** (navy) ** 1-A  
** **6 | Advance Tec-Arts-of-the-Performing | 2:35-3:30** (ivory)

 **Dinner | 5:40-7:10**

 **Lights off | 10:30**

.

 _'Lucky... a 10 minutes transition between classes, AND 10 extra minutes for lunch. Now, why couldn't schools in America have this!?'_ Ritsuka gave the piece of paper one final looked, before looking up at the principal, "I got a few question. Is that alright?"

"Oh...! But, of course," the man smiled, putting his hands into his lap.

"First: Am I correct to assume that today's navy?

"... Yes, you are right. Today's navy and tomorrow's ivory. The days sort of-"

"Second: when it said that dinner is between 5:40 and 7:10, does that mean that I can only eat dinner between that two time?"

"... Oh, no. Common mistake, but no. That time is when the students, teachers, and staff are allowed to eat the school's food. The same can be said for lunch and breakfast. Anything else?"

"Yes. Third: am I allowed to make my own dinner, on school grounds?"

"No. But you can make it at your parents' place."

"I can live with that."

"That's the last one?" the smile on the man's face grew.

"No. Fourth: Is it mandatory for me to live on school grounds."

"Oh, you wish to live with your parents."

"More or less." _'Ha! No, like I would ever. I'm going to find my own place in the city to live. Maybe a hotel.'_

"So are you planning to live by yourself?"

"But aren't I too young to do that?" _'Damn it. I need to play be cards right.'_

"Not at all," the man chuckled, "It's not common, but it's possible for teens your age to live by themselves." **(1)**

"Oh..." Ritsuka widened her eyes slightly. _'Maybe Japanese isn't that bad.'_

"But please don't get Japanese confuse with what you see one anime and mangas." **(2)**

Ritsuka blinked, "I don't read comics or watch cartoons."

"..." the man widened his eyes, "Seriously?"

"Yes. Especially the ones from Japan~!"

"Ah!" the man laughed. _'What a brat!'_ "... Oh, almost forgot," the headmaster got out of his seat and made his way towards a box - on the ground - and pick it up, "Here." he then walk back to this desk, and place the box on it, in front of Ritsuka, "These are your school uniform, along with your student-handbook and bookbag," he smiled.

Ritsuka got up and open the box. The first thing that she saw, was a little paper book, with the school's symbol - on the front cover. Ritsuka picked it up, and quickly took a glimpse through the pages. Afterwards, she put it to the side. Once Ritsuka did that, she saw, inside the box, a navy blazer - inside of a see-through bag, and a little bag - filled with ribbons - on top of it. Ritsuka pick up the bag and asked, "What's this?"

"That, there, is your school's neck tie/bow," he chuckled.

Ritsuka chewed the inside of her cheek, again, "... I remember seeing many students wearing a different color tie, though."

"That's because they are not Transfer Students."

Ritsuka looked up at him, "'Transfer-Student's'?"

"Ah... Here," the principal pick up the handbook and open to a page, "Here, read this," he handed it to Ritsuka.

Ritsuka placed the bag, back inside the box, and took the book. When she did, Ritsuka saw a little picture of a couple of animated students wearing the school's uniform, _'How come the uniforms look betting in cartoons? They're really sending the wrong message to people.'_ Ritsuka then turned her head to the page, on the left side. She started reading what on it, out loud, " 'Students are to wear the colors via ties/bows/etc as demonstrated below.' " Ritsuka looked at the colors below, "Black, dark-red, and dark-purple are for 3rd years. Gold, golden-brown, and orange are for 2nd years. Regular purple, gray, and aqua are for 1st years. Green, light-pink, and white are for Transfer-Students. And Exchange Students' color are red, yellow, and purplish-blue." 'Okay... what?' Ritsuka looked at the headmaster, "... So the student-body is separated?" she tilted her head.

"Yes," he nodded, "I know it may be a bit different from schools in America, but... well..." the man strung, "Every school's different and Japan have some very _interesting_ rules."

Ritsuka merely nodded, before putting it back down, and getting the blazer bag out. "Do you think it's okay if I open one?"

"Oh... by all means. Please."

" **Thanks, _(ありがとう)_** " Ritsuka opened the bag and pulled out her new uniform. At first, she was a bit surprised to find out that it was a bit big, but her half smile completely dropped when she found a part of pants. "... There seems to be a mix-up," Ritsuka looked back at the man. To her surprise, the man looked puzzled as well.

"That shouldn't be right," he stared, taken the uniform from Ritsuka. He examined it, before digging through the rest of Ritsuka's clothes, inside the box, "T-This isn't right...!" the man looked at Ritsuka, straight in the eye, "It seems that you have to get new uniforms."

 _'No kidding.'_ "When will it get here?"

"I'm sorry, but you have to get it at a store."

Ritsuka widened her eyes slightly, "Really. Which story?" _'Shouldn't the school deal with this? It's their fault!'_

"This one," the Headmaster wrote something down on a piece of paper and hand it to Ritsuka, which she took, "But until you get your uniform, you would have to wear the boys' one for a while."

Ritsuka maintains her stone face, "It's fine," she then strung her shoulders.

"Ah...! That's the spirit. Now, if that's all, I subject that you get to your dorm room. All that you'll be needing to know, is in that handbook and on your schedule. So get going~ But one more thing..."

"What is it?"

"You need to wash the dye out of your hair. We have rules against different hair color."

 _'Great, I'm in one of those kinds of schools.'_ " **Thanks, _(ありがとう)_** " Ritsuka turned on her heel and walking out of the door, with the box in her arms, her guitar on her back, and her bag on top of the box.

* * *

Ritsuka looked to her left and then to her right. She sighed, "Okay, now where's the girls' dorm," Ritsuka started bouncing on her tippy-toes, again. _'Maybe I should ask for direction...'_ Ritsuka eyes landed on a boy, around her age, with short, black, spiky hair, who was hitting a vending machine and screaming at it.

 _'What's his probable? Is it broken or something?'_ Ritsuka starting to make her way over to him. The closer and closer she got to him, the easier it was for Ritsuka to make-out what he was screaming.

"Hey...! I want my Flamin' Hot Cheetos! Hey...!? At least give back my dollar!" he whined, kicking the machine.

 _'Is he seriously picking a fight with a machine...? What a child.'_ Ritsuka stopped walking when she was a few feet behind him. Because her hands were full, Ritsuka couldn't tap him on the shoulder. So instead, she just said, "Excuse me..."

"Huh...?" the boy turn around and looked at the bag and box in front of him. "... Oh, sorry, man. But this vending machine's broken. You can't get anything out of it."

Ritsuka was a tiny bit taken back by that. But didn't show it, "No. I'm not a fan of junk food. I just-"

"Wha...?!" the boy widen her eyes, "You never have a bag of chips before?! Unbelievable!"

Ritsuka blinked once, twice, and then a third time, just to make sure that she heard him right, _'What...?'_ "Actually, I did before, but I gave it up... Anyway, I-"

"Why?! Why would you give something as good as Flamin' Hot Cheetos up?"

Ritsuka widened her eyes, _'Okay... he's not listening. Maybe I should try asking someone_ else.' "My bad," Ritsuka turned around, letting the guy see her guitar case. "Please forget everything that I said. I'll just be on my way," before Ritsuka could take a step, the boy asked.

"Hey, are you lose or something?"

That caught Ritsuka's attention, so she turned around. "Actually, yes. I am," she turned back around, not because of the box and her bag, the guy still couldn't see Ritsuka's face, "Do you think that you can point me in the direction of the girls' dorm, please?"

"Oh, sure... but do you need help with your bags?"

"No need. I'm good."

"But it looks heavy."

Ritsuka stung a bit, "Not really."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Here," Ritsuka extended her arms, signaling the guy to take the box and bag, while he did.

"Wow..." the moment when he got the stuff, he took serval steps backways, while Rituska loosened her shoulders, "This what you call not heavy?!"

"Hmm... yeah!" Ritsuka stung.

"Errr...!" the guy slowly put the stuff on the floor for a moment. When he got up, he was finally able to see Ritsuka. He ended up scanning Ritsuka from head-to-toe, _'Talk about flashy clothes. Really, who is he- I mean **she**... ...?'_ "Hey, who are you?"

Ritsuka raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Well aren't you rude. Is that how you ask for something?"

The boy pouted, "Don't lecher me! You aren't that older from me, you know!"

"I know, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you lack etiquette," Ritsuka uncrossed her arms and placed one on her hip.

The boy narrowed his eyes and mock Ritsuka by placing a hand on his hip, "Hey...! Don't change the subject on me!"

"But weren't you the one who keeps changing the topic? I asked for direction and you said yes, but now you're rudely demanding that I tell you my name. Maybe if you ask nicely, I'll maybe tell you," Ritsuka smiled.

The boy chuckled, _'Cute...'_ "Find! Could you please tell me your name, your Grace," the boy bowed.

Ritsuka couldn't help but laugh, "Cute, but flattering will get you nowhere."

The boy came back up and widened his eyes, "But you said-"

Ritsuka crossed her arms again, "It common courtesy to introduce yourself first~!"

"..." he rolled his eyes, amusement written all over his face, "Find...!" he held out his hand, "Takeshi Momoshiro. And you?"

Ritsuka turned on her heel, "I'll tell you **_after_** you take me to the girls' dorm."

"Hey..." Momoshiro waged a finger at her, "You can't keep adding things!"

"I believe this is the first time I added something," Ritsuka looked beyond her shoulder, "So, we're going? If so, I need you to carry the box for me."

Momoshiro widened his eyes, "But didn't you said that-"

"Change my mind~!"

"..." Momoshiro pouted.

"Oh, but before we go..." Ritsuka walked passed Momoshiro and placed her back and the bottom of her left foot against the machine. She lifted her left foot and raised from right fish, for a moment, before using it to kick and punch the vending machine. All of a sudden, one of the corer started spinning, making a bag of Flamin' Hot Cheetos fall off of it. Afterwards, Ritsuka turned around and bends down to reach for the bag of chips, in the slot hole. Once she got it out, Ritsuka turned around to hand it to Takeshi, "Here."

"Oh...!" Takeshi gladly took it, "... Thanks. Wow," he looked down at the bag and then at Ritsuka, "That was really something."

"Consider this my way of making it so that I don't owe you anything after you help me to my dorm."

* * *

Ritsuka stood in front of a large build and turned around, "Thanks... Takeshi, was it?"

"Umm. And you," Momoshiro handed Ritsuka back her box.

 _'... sigh... Why not...'_ Ritsuka half smiled, "It's Ritsuka Echizen."

"Ritsuka, huh? Is that really your surname?" **(3)**

Ritsuka tilted her head, "No... Why would I tell you my last name first?"

"..." Momoshiro half smiled, "Y- You're not from around here, now are you?"

Ritsuka stook her head, "No, does it matter?"

"Well... in a way... Yes!"

Ritsuka slowly nodded, "O... kay... Well, thank you again," she then turned around and started walking into the building.

* * *

Ritsuka stood in front of a door with the number C-09 on it and put down her box, looking through it. _'Now let's see... I should have a room key... AH!'_ Ritsuka took out an old looking key and put it into the keyhole. She turned the key and then push opened the door. When Ritsuka was inside, she saw that it was a three person bedroom and that there were already two people in here. Ritsuka put her box down and placed a hand on her hip, "Hey...!" Ritsuka called to the two girls that were looking through her stuff.

Both girls froze and looked at her. "I- It's you!"

.

* * *

 **Word Count: 3,884**

* * *

 **Japan REAL facts...  
.**

 **1) It is allowed for 15 and over to live by themselves.  
**

 **2) Anime and Manga are a BIG thing and people often mistake real life in Japan for it.**

 **3) People introduce and address each other by their last name first and then their first name.**

* * *

 **Date - 2018, Feb 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW, Follow, Favorite!**

* * *

.

 **Ritsuka Echizen  
**.  
Age \- 15

Birthday \- Dec. 24

Height \- 160.02 cm (5'3)

Weight \- 110 lb (49.9 kg)

Bra Size \- 32B

Hair Color \- Black with different color highlights _(hair dye & hair extensions)_

Hair Type \- Wavy

Eyes Color \- Amber

.

Favorite Subject \- Science, Advance Tec-Arts-of-the-Performing _( **A.N.** \- I think I made that up)_

Easiest Subject \- English, Cooking

Hobbies \- Singing, Making videos, Baking, Shopping, Nosing around, etc...

Likes \- Music, Silver, Kalpin her cat, Butting in, People with passion, Her cell phone, etc...

Dislikes \- Sexist comment, Boys who think they're men, Her father, Tennis, etc...

Nickname \- Princess of Tennis, Little Machina-chan _(explain later on)_ , Ice Queen, The Mask Maiden _(explain later on)_ , etc...

.

Ritsuka Echizen is the main character in all of this. She is a beautiful, young woman who believes that if you want something, then you much make it happen. She has a habit of being very teasing and flirty with people, but making it a rule of her not to date. Ritsuka has been playing tennis since she was about 2 and have been making music since she was around 5. But only had started to take the whole performing business seriously when she was around 10. Because of some _issue_ , that Ritsuka went through in China, she had given up on tennis and is now focusing on her music. She is always making sure that she watched what she eat and drink, because of how important your looks and voice are to a performer. With an exception to coffee and sometime fast-food. Ritsuka also does not like doing or using anything that will ruin her natural look, sure as using make-up, hairspray, nail polish, and dieting pills; with an exception to extensions and hair dye. She is also very vain and thinks very highly of herself. Ritsuka hated when people touch her stuff, especially her technology without her permission. Though she rarely shows it, Ritsuka has a lot of things to say but prefer to play it cool and don't say a lot.

.


End file.
